


ᴅᴀʀʟɪɴɢ, ᴅᴇᴀʀᴇsᴛ, ᴅᴇᴀᴅ.

by fireinmyveins



Series: Fanmixes ♬ ♪ ♫ [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, Desire, Dubious Consent, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Jealousy, M/M, Murder Kink, Music, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Playlist, Predator/Prey, Sad, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Sexy, Slash, Surreal, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: don’t dance with the devilif you can’t take the heatA mix for Shaun and Alex, equal parts sexy, obsessive and sad.





	ᴅᴀʀʟɪɴɢ, ᴅᴇᴀʀᴇsᴛ, ᴅᴇᴀᴅ.

**Author's Note:**

> **EDIT:** _nov. 6_ damn you guys this became more sad as time progressed well shit
> 
>  _nov. 27_ catch my gay ass exposing my music tastes with these two

 

 

 

 

 

> A Shaunlex playlist full of all the sexy, obsessive, sad and predatorily feelings worthy of everyone's favorite virus man. Possibly reciprocated by the British historian, possibly not. Warnings for dubious consent, sexual violence and… implied human sacrifice?

 

 - **505** // Arctic Monkeys

-  **Monster** // Imagine Dragons

-  **I Want You** // Summer Camp

-  **Love Me Again** // John Newman

-  **Desire** // Meg Myers

\- **Haunted** // Beyoncé

\- **Vampire Smile** // Kyla La Grange

- **Tainted Love** // Hannah Peel

\- **Toxic Valentine** // All Time Low

\- **Seven Devils** // Florence  & The Machine

\- **Intertwined** // Dodie Clark

\- **Paralyzed** // Mystery Skulls

\- **Animals** // Maroon 5

\- **Bedroom Hymns** // Florence  & The Machine

\- **Hallelujah** // Pentatonix

\- **One More Night** // Maroon 5

\- **Rev 22:20** // Puscifer

\- **Sitting, Waiting, Wishing** // Jack Johnson

\- **Corrupt** // Depeche Mode

\- **Sex is Good** // Saving Abel

\- **Dangerous Animals** // Arctic Monkeys

- **Destroy Everything You Touch** // Ladytron

- **Destroy Something Beautiful** // Josh Woodward

\- **Gypsy Woman** // Anarbor

\- **State Of Seduction** // Digital Daggers

\- **Take Me To Church** // India Carney

\- **Fineshrine** // Purity Ring

\- **The Wolf** // SIAMÉS

\- **Skinny Love** // Bon Iver

\- **What Is Love?** // Frances

\- **Holiest** // Glass Animals ft. Tei Shi

\- **Dance With the Devil** // Rachel Taylor

\- **Bare** // WILDES

\- **Feel Something** // Jaymes Young

\- **Drive** // Oh Wonder

\- **Toxic** // Melanie Martinez

\- **Crazy in Love** // Sofia Karlberg

\- **Monster** // Meg Myers

\- **Lose Your Soul** // Dead Man’s Bones

\- **Devil’s Flesh and Bones** // Eliza Rickman

\- **Maddest Kind of Love** // Big Bad Voodoo Daddy

\-   **Broken Bones** // CHVRCHES

\- **Deadweight on Velveteen** // José González

\- **Destroyer**  // Saint Motel

… and more ** _!_**

Listen [HERE](https://open.spotify.com/user/22zh3cgf4k457jpx6xwjxofdy/playlist/2nyHS4penNaikxhdeHvedo)


End file.
